


Pudding Cup

by Taeunnie



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Face Sitting, Female MC - Freeform, NSFW, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, cursing, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeunnie/pseuds/Taeunnie
Summary: Oneshot lemon with Beelzebub and female mc.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 57





	Pudding Cup

Fuck.

He'd only just sat me on his face and the fist lick to my slit was full of pure intentions. He did warn me ahead of time. _Be careful what you wish for, cause I'll eat you till there's nothing left_. That was my problem with being as flirtatious as I was. I wasn't careful. But I won't regret my actions when they've gotten me this far.

Fuck.

I could feel his tongue swirling around my clit as he sucks on it. Strong arms acted like anchors wrapped around my thighs keeping me straddled to his lips hard at work. I shudder, needy moans flowed from my lips like a river song and the only motions I'm allowed to make are the rolls of my hips that silently beg him to give me more.

Fuck.

He releases my clit with an audible pop and kisses my weeping lips as he moves lower to my desperate hole. His real goal. Eager to feed, he laps at my thick slick. His tongue fucks me with a determination that burns at the pit of my stomach. My moans turn to whines in the mere seconds it takes him to bring me closer to paradise.

Fuck.

I keep calling his name between every short breath I take. I don't think I can hold out for much longer. My arms are shaking against the steadiness of his toned abs. My back curves a deep arch which guides more vigorous grinds against his unforgiving tongue. My head hangs low with the anticipation that awaits me at the other end. It's close. It's so close I could taste it. I'm so close. The fire in my belly burns brighter at a moment's notice. I'm there.

Fuck!

I throw my head back in a scream, roughly pushing against his tongue with every insistent thrust he continues to make. My thighs begin to shake, burning at the strength it now takes to keep me up, but his arms like anchors keep me held down. The vibrations of his animalistic growl against my oversensitive lips causes a pitiful sound to escape me. Tears prick at the corners of my eyes as he continues to eat away at the food I make for him. He'll eat me till there's nothing left for him to take. My second orgasm isn't too far away if he keeps pushing me like this.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this piece and would like to see more content from me, check out my tumblr @sevensins-stuff❤️


End file.
